Why?
by beatress
Summary: "Why? Why didn't you agree when the father was asking you? Why did you act like you've never loved me? Why, Yukino? Why?" he asked, his face exhibiting a variety of emotions. She blinked at him unsure. "Ano, Sting-kun? That was what written in the script". He smacked his forehead the moment those words left her mouth. Why didn't he die before doing this play?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I really shouldn't be writing anymore, right? This is anyways just a test run for the story. I'll continue this only if it works. I thought I should write about a different pairing for a change. Practically this is my first Stino (StingxYukino) fic. I have a faintest idea of where this story will head to. I've wanted to write a Romance/ humour fic after read so many in the past few days (my eyes are paining) Since this is going to be my first serious attempt at that too, I need a good feedback. So don't hesitate to write back to me. **

**For now ,enjoy the short default chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The usual disclaimer applied…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:- "Why? Why didn't you agree when the father was asking you? Why did you act like you've never loved me? Why, Yukino? Why?" he asked, his face exhibiting a variety of emotions. She blinked at him unsure. "Ano, Sting-kun? That was what written in the script". He smacked his forehead the moment those words left her mouth. Why didn't he die before being chosen for the lead character in the play with her? Only God knows what's going on him…. StingxYukino…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why? Why, Yukino? It was the most awaited moment in our lives. We would've lived together happily if you said a yes. Then why didn't you? Why didn't you agree when the father was asking you? You love me right? Was that a fake? Why did you act like you've never loved me? Why, Yukino? Why?" he asked, sweat-trickling down his face. His eyes showing the anger and sadness caused by the woman who stood in front of him and gazing sharply at her. The tone of his voice made her flinch and put her at a loss of words. His face exhibited a variety of emotions- anger, sorrow, and uncertainty. Yet the woman gave no reply.<p>

Her azure eyes were filled with worry as she couldn't muster up the courage to tell the man the truth. Those questioning gazes of the people whose attention they grabbed didn't make her any comfortable. She took a step back and said the obvious thing that lingered in her mind for quite some time. She blinked at him unsure of what she was going to say.

"Ano, Sting-kun? That was what written in the script…." Everyone paled at her words. The blonde spiky haired man who said those lines before with so much of emotion felt like banging his head against the door of the room. He in fact smacked his forehead the moment those words left her mouth. This was so not happening. Why didn't he die before being chosen to play the lead character in the play?

"Cut!" A voice interrupted the tense moment. "Well done, Sting. But Yukino-san, I'm disappointed in you. It's been three weeks and you haven't memorised your lines completely"

"Sumimase, I've not been getting enough time to rehearse lately. I knew I shouldn't have done the lead character" she apologised, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. A tint of red highlighted her pale cheeks, of embarrassment.

"You can't help it. We were given the roles by lottery. I'm a tree, am I not?" a blacked haired male who was standing still at a corner remarked.

The blonde director whose hair flowed down his back shook his head. "This can't be good. The actual performance is only two weeks down the time lane and we haven't gotten any better. No one other than Sting-kun is working hard."

"We're trying our best Rufus," a green-haired boy with a large built up body said.

"That isn't sufficient Orga. This is a dream project. I remember each of your lines to the tone. Why can't you just concentrate on your parts? We're dismissed here. I hope everyone gets their part right by tomorrow or I'll have to arrange for something," the blonde said, before ending the practise session for the day.

"How did she even get into the drama club?" The lead actor thought as he saw the only female leave. How are they going to pull off the play in this manner?

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you find it worth reading again? Should I continue? I really should stop writing such test fics. <strong>

**Why don't you just give me your opinions, comments or suggestions (if any)? Leave a comment in the box below. That would really make my day. I know it is just a small piece but that is all I could write for now. I wanted to post it right away. **

**Thanks for taking your time to read this short piece!**

**beatress**


	2. Question 1- What do you do?

**Author's ramblings: Sorry for the long delay on this update. So many things happened but it is here finally. I'm changing the summary for the story. I saw many people were waiting for this. Several people told me, there is a lack of StingXYukino fanfics. Don't worry, there'll be more. Atleast I'm planning more. Who's up for a StingxYuki oneshot? **

**For anyone who didn't get it, it is an AU. To be precise, it's an high school fic which you'd enjoy. Also my first attempt at humour and it might suck. Suggestions for improvement are always welcome!**

**Also, special thanks to everyone who reviewed the intro: asdfgkl anime, Afienasm, KitoUsagiBianca, Louricam The Manga Freak (long time hearing from you. Thanks for the compliment!), Andre (Gracias, me gustaría escribir más también. Trying to learn spanish. Sorry if it's not correct), LED, lucyglitter11(thanks for being my first reviewer and boosting my interest ^_^) **

**Ahem, enough with my ramblings, the usual disclaimer applied. **

***Why can't I own Sting and Yukino?!* :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Question 1: <strong>

**What do you do?**

* * *

><p>What is your ideal way of spending a holiday? Sitting back at home and watch some movies, hanging out with friends, travelling, Anything else? Whatever it might be, it definitely was not stalking someone and that too, someone about whose existence you had no knowledge until just yesterday. However, somehow our protagonist Sting Eucliffe got stuck in this routine for the past 3 days. It wasn't like he was interested in her. If any, he wanted to get away from that dense girl. Fate however seems to push him the other way round.<p>

So what made him resort to such extreme measures where he could be jailed? For that you should know what happened three days ago:

_**Flashback…**_

"_I've had enough. Who does she think she is?" Orga jolted. It's been an hour since they've been waiting for her. They cannot start their practice with the lead heroine absent. _

"_Maybe she's busy," The always silent Rogue commented. _

"_What in the world does she do for that?" Orga shouted._

"_If it was one day or two days, we'd understand. Every day is a little suspicious," Rufus said. He rested his chin on the gap between his right thumb and index finger, in a thoughtful mode. He was about to say something when the door opened revealing the lead actress, panting and apologizing. Without a further ado, they started the practice. After one hour, Yukino interrupted the practice. Without even giving them a chance to question her, she left the place in a hurry apologizing again. _

"_Oi, oi," Sting sighed, his expression annoyed. Before he could blink his eyelashes he saw himself facing the director. There was no way he could escape as he was grabbed by his shoulders, the director's expression desperate. _

"_Sting-kun, This is our chance. You have to go and find out what she does," he said in a rushed manner. _

"_What?!" Sting was shocked. How can he do that? Well, he's not your clichéd popular rich brat in the school. He was in fact the son of the secretary of the Sabertooth Inc. His father is well-paid but they're still not very rich because of a few debts they had in the past. However, his good looks and good acting skills were earning appreciation from even the teachers. This made his popularity be on rise, yet he was not very popular. It was only natural for his to freak out as this act might ruin his reputation and make him unpopular. _

"_There's no way I'm gonna do it!" he declared, scoffing. "Why not have the others do it?" _

"_No no, Orga is too large to hide anywhere and you know Rogue-kun can't do it," He sighed pointing to the black-haired guy with the stoic expression. _

"_But what… what about ?" Sting was cut off by Rufus' sobs. _

"_I don't want my play to be ruined by someone like her. So, we have to investigate this issue. If it is you, you can pull through because of your acting abilities. Sting-kun, onegai… for me…." Sting could only stare at his friend and nod his head. He was a little baffled by the words his friend chose but he would do anything for a friend._

"_That's great. Now go or you'll lose track of her," Rufus pushed him out of the door. "Don't forget to report back to me!" He beamed. _

_After a few minutes of digesting what has just happened, Orga commented, "Rufus, maybe you should try acting sometime," _

_Rufus would only smile while Rogue held his head. Sting was really stupid. _

_**End of flashback…**_

Now that you know why Sting was stalking Miss Busy, you will also understand why he was wearing a sunglasses and a helmet. If Yukino finds out, his reputation is gone.

Since the last three days were working days he couldn't gather much info about her. However, today being a Saturday he'll sure have a big catch.

"Let's see, the first stop is a restaurant on the 4th street," he said to himself as started his motor bike. He figured she worked part time there. Even in the past three days he would find her heading straight to that restaurant after school. Sometimes he wondered how she could complete her home works and project, seeing her shift is until the shop is closed, i.e. at 11 AM.

As he expected, she stopped at the restaurant and entered it. He hasn't been so much of a fool to follow her to her home (and that's why he had no clue as to where she lived. He could always look that up in the school register though). He watched her work always with a smile on her face (That's what she was supposed to do anyway) until the clock struck one and her shift was over. Maybe now she would head home and study.

"I should just report this to Rufus. There doesn't seem to be anything more to this," That's when he realised he was wrong. The next moment he saw her enter a pizza shop, making him wonder if she has a thing for pizzas. He waited outside for a few minutes before he saw someone with white hair pass by, in a yellow uniform he could associate with the pizza delivery service. He was stunned.

"Another part time job?" he wondered If he thought it ended there, he was wrong. After working for three hours in the delivery service, she ran to the aquarium. She was on the cleaning duty that day or so it seems. She changed into light grey coloured clothes and began sweeping the floor of the aquarium. It amazed him about how much work she was doing yet be a regular in the school.

It was seven in the night and she had just finished her shift at the radio station. Since he wasn't allowed inside, he didn't know what she did there. But doing four jobs in a day and coping with work at school would've been really tiring. He just hoped she didn't take up another job in the night because he was pretty tired of following her. Rufus even went to the extent of cancelling their practice together, just so he could 'stalk her'. But Sting thought he couldn't do it anymore, especially because he couldn't breathe inside the helmet. He badly wanted to take it off but who knows where Yukino was headed. So he followed her on foot, despite his discomfort (had to park his bike because she was walking. Besides, a bike would be more suspicious).

~0~

Yukino had this nagging feeling that she was being watched. She even knew who it was- that man in helmet who had been following her for the past three days. She thought it was her imagination on the first day. But the second day made it feel even more real. Yesterday, she was 99.9% sure that she was being followed by this man and tried to lose him on her way home. Today was the epitome of fear for her because the man wouldn't stop following her. How was she supposed to go home with a stalker on her trail? It had to be a stalker because she didn't remember getting caught in a police case ever before. She has been a good citizen, always.

Yukino stopped in her tracks. She couldn't let herself be followed. She couldn't live in fear. She already had too much on her plate to worry about. She wouldn't want more. So she decided she'll take action.

She heard the footsteps behind her die down. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the man standing not too far from her. He was definitely going to put her to sleep and sell her to someone. Fear took control of her and before she knew, her leg turned anticlockwise and hit the man's chin, making his helmet fly away. Seeing the man was hurt, Yukino tried to rush until she saw the mad had a familiar shade of blonde tresses. She turned to face the man fully to see if it really was what she thought. _It can't be…_

"Sting-kun…." She gasped. How was she supposed to believe it? He was one of the best gentleman she'd known ...

"Ah Crap, what should I do?" he thought, his mind was disordered while his face was sore because of the kick.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think Sting will do? Will he let his reputation go down the drain? Or will he think of something? What do you guys think will happen? <strong>

**Forgot earlier but the part about the part time jobs is inspired by the Korean drama, "The heirs". I somehow saw it would be better this way. Does it work? What do you think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it? I knew I was not good with humour!  
><strong>

**I'll write more of it. And maybe, the next update will be faster. **

**Review please! Reviews generally encourage and make the authors write faster (There should be some motivation).**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**beatress**


End file.
